Celestial Calendar
This is the 3rd episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery The Crystal Gems along with Emerald go to an ancient gem temple that may hold secrets of when an ancient threat is destined to return. Plot The episode begins in the beach house with Emerald sitting in front of the coffee table, studying old gem artifacts that appear to be millenniums of years old. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Steven return from a mission with a gem bubbled. Peridot say Emerald and quickly behind Steven afraid of the kind of power that he has. "Hey Emerald, what are you up to". Emerald looked to Garnet and told her "oh hey Garnet, I'm trying to study these artifacts, I'm wondering if they may have some connection with our ancient threat. Pearl approached Emerald and asked him "I have been meaning to ask you Emerald, What is this upcoming threat that you keep speaking about?" Emerald paused for a little not even moving an inch as if he was in deep thought. "Pearl, this is something I will have to show you myself." Steven walked up with Peridot still staying behind Steven not letting go and asked him "How are you going to show us?" Emerald stood up and walked to the warp pad, as he was doing this Peridot was hugging Steven tight still afraid of Emerald. Steven noticed this and said to Peridot "You don't have to keep hiding, Emerald's on our side now." Peridot looked up to Steven and said "Well I'm still not going to trust that cosmic clod, at least not yet, besides, I kind of like hugging you Steven, it feels like I'm hugging that alien I won at Funland." She then laid her head on his shoulder and gave a soft smile that was unable to be scene by Steven. Emerald then stood on the warp pad and told the gems "are you coming along or not?" The rest of the gems joined him on the warp pad and soon the gems found themselves warped at the galaxy warp. Emerald then walked to the very center and Pearl replied by saying "Um Emerald, that's the Homeworld pad, we can't go there." But Emerald responded by saying "We are not going to Homeworld" He then summoned his bladed gauntlets and sliced the warp pad causing it to turn into a emerald green color. He then stepped on the warp pad and the rest of the gems joined him on the pad. In a flash of green light the two find themselves in front of a colossal temple far more beautiful than any other temple they have ever seen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkwz2Bf2OVc The temple stood taller than any mountain on earth with detail far more beautiful and well crafted than any human could do. Emerald began to walk towards this massive temple and the Crystal Gems just followed behind seeing the true majesty of this ancient temple. "Welcome to the Temple of Brotherhood" Emerald said in a grand voice. The gems followed him to a magnificent set of doors that could be open by one of the brothers. Emerald spread his arms wide and in each hand a glowing orb of green light appeared. He then slammed his hands together causing a powerful wave of green light to launch at the door. When the door was hit by its magic the doors detail glowed a bright green and opened up for Emerald and the rest of the gems to come in. The inside was truly a wonder to see, at the center was a massive statue of each of the brothers with a warp pad in each of there distinctive color in front of the gaze of each. Many other warp pads surrounded the statues, each one leading somewhere else inside of the temple. Steven walked up with Peridot still holding onto him and asked Emerald "So what is the treat we will be facing?" Emerald pointed to the massive statue of One of the brothers, this one was unseen by any of the other gems but to Steven it did look familiar. "That's King Onix, isn't it" The rest of the gems were surprised that he ever knew who he was since none of them have ever told him about the brothers before. "How on earth do you know that Steven?!" Pearl said in a very surprised tone. "I don't know Pearl, it feels like I just know, or at least some part of me knows." Emeralds eyes opened wide hearing this and soon he began to put everything together, he realized from seeing his shield and the fact that he knew about the fallen king that he was Rose, or at least a part of him was. "Well he is the threat that is destined to return, but there is also another reason why I brought you all here, for you see we need to know when he will return, so at the very least we can be prepared for his return." Emerald then approached one of the warp pads and the rest of the gems followed him to the pad which could barely fit them all. In a flash of green light the gems warped to a strange observatory-like room of the temple. The glass ceiling showed the many stars that the brothers created themselves. In the center of the room appeared to be a form of multi-wheeled sun dial that had many shapes and symbols on each wheel. "Inside this room is the legendary celestial calendar, this will show us when he is destined to return to this universe." After speaking Emerald then spoke again demanding to the room "Show me the day when night returns to the universe and when the stars will vanish." These words freaked Steven and Peridot out a little but then the wheel began to move and the stars began to move along with it, as if it was controlled by the calendar. Soon it stopped in place and showed a date of when this will happen. Emerald then summoned a peace of parchment paper and wrote down the symbols. He then translated it to English and it revealed it true date. "According to this the return of the fallen king will be in two weeks time when the sun has met its end to the day" Steven was worried about this then asked him "how are we going to stop him we don't have any powers like you have." Emerald then spoke the other gems saying "you may not have powers like I do, but if we team up, I'm sure we can outsmart the fallen king." The gems seemed please to hear this and Garnet then told Emerald "You are right, and I see many futures where we manage to best the fallen king." Emerald smiled but Pearl then asked Emerald "What about your other brother, Lord Sapphire I believe was his name." Emerald smiled at Pearl and told her "Forget about him, I'm sure he would be fine about our plan anyway." The gems then began to walk out of the observatory, but unknown to them, Lord Sapphire was watching everything from a form of snow globe he uses to see across the dimensional plane. Sapphire was furious by this that Emerald disobeyed his orders and the area around him was beginning to form of layer of ice around it. "That pathetic excuse for a gem, I give him one simple order and he turns against me!, He will regret his decision in the end, even if its by my hands." A gem walked into the room that Sapphire was in and asked him "Are you ok my lord?" Sapphire was still on edge from all of this and demanded the gem in anger "Ready my ship now!" The gem ran out of the room ready to prepare his ship and Sapphire said to himself under his breath "When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" Then walked out of the room ready to take care of the mission himself which ends the episode. Characters *Steven *Peridot *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Emerald *Sapphire *Unkown Gem Trivia *This is the first episode that hints at Peridot's crush on Steven. *This episodes ending foreshadows the next episode. *The gems finally find out that the ancient threat is Onix. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes